


Long Nights

by llsunflowerll



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hugs, I'm bad at tags, Nightmares, No shame, Shepard (Mass Effect) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Thane Krios Lives, They have an adopted daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsunflowerll/pseuds/llsunflowerll
Summary: It's been a few years after the Reaper attack but the memories still haunt the commander in her sleep. Waking up from another nightmare her husband Thane is there to comfort her.(I'm also terrible at summaries)
Relationships: Thane Krios/Female Shepard, Thane Krios/Shepard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first thing I'll ever be posting on Ao3 and I'm a little nervous. I've never really put anything of my own out there so this is scary  
I'm playing through the games for the billionth time and I just now found out you can romance Thane. I always just romanced Garrus cause I'm thick in the head. (I still love him with all my heart tho)
> 
> I also romanced Kaidan in the run and I might do some stuff with him too. I dunno yet

_ Ash, smoke, fire. _

_ Kitra couldn't breathe, her lungs clogged with soot and heat. All she could focus on was her gun and her finger everytime she pulled the trigger. But no matter how many times she fired her bullets never seemed to get anywhere. The husks still ran towards her, cornering her. They reeked of rotting flesh and carried the fire that choked her. _

_ "Kitra!" _

_ They screamed her name. _

_ "Shepard!" _

_ Tears poured from her eyes as her gun fell from her hands. The smoke burned her eyes and their claws stung as they crowded around her. She could feel blood seeping out from underneath her armor as they ripped her open. _

_ "Shepard! Your safe… don't let them get you." _

Kitra shot up choking on her own spit and tears. Sobs shook her body and every sound she made seemed to lacerate her throat. It still felt like she couldn't breathe but her coughs assured her she could. She closed her eyes for a moment but the sight of the husks forced her to reopen them. Taking her hands she began rub hey face fiercely as if to rub away her nightmares but she was stopped by a pair of strong arms. "Kitra…" It was the voice from her dream but this time, instead of the screaming husks it was a familiar and safe voice. Her breathing started to steady but the aftershocks still shuddered through her body.

"Thane...I'm sorry." Her voice was hoarse and raw. She must’ve been screaming and woke him up.

"There is no need to apologize. I'm just glad I could wake you." She could only see his outline in the dark room, the only light coming from the city peeking through the curtains. Still she knew the look on his face, one of worry and fear. 

"I was back on the Reaper...alone. Not even Legion was there this time...I was overwhelmed, I couldn't-" 

"The Reapers are gone. There hasn't been a husk sighting since the few months after the attack." He said pulling her into his arms. 

Kitra kept quiet and wrapped her arms around him. She placed her ear on his chest and listened to the familiar wheezing of his chest. She focused on that and his medication. She thought of how much better he was beginning to sound and the doctors saying that it was working. Anything to distract herself even for a moment. 

"Ofisu?" She pulled her head away and looked up to him. The thought of waking their daughter made her more upset then waking him up. 

"Still asleep. These walls are a lot thicker than I thought." He said using one of his hands to push the sweat matted hair from her face. "Did you want to try and go back to sleep?" 

Kitra let out a sigh and pulled away from the hug going to sit on the edge of the bed. "I think I'm going to head to the gym. Get a few laps in." 

She stood up and turned on her nightstand light in order to see. She then pressed a few buttons activating her prosthetic leg and began to put on her workout clothes. 

Thane sat up fully watching her body move still in love with her fluid movements as much as the first time he had seen her naked. She moved with such confidence even with the prosthetic leg and arm and the nearly countless scars that decorated her body. She had grown a bit but she said it was to be expected as she didn't have to lug her armor and weapons around almost every day. He didn't know that he could be so obsessed with how her curves had become more defined and squishy. It wasn't something that happened with his people but here he was somehow falling in love with her even more.

Before she could leave, he stood and grabbed her hand. "Siha…" He tried to find the right words to say but nothing came to mind. 

"I love you too." She said with a crooked smile and left the room.

  



End file.
